Abandon
by White Reflection1
Summary: A quick fic. Marron is seeing through the eyes of someone deep inside her.


From the author: Oi! [Hey!] This is my first KKJ, gomen [sorry] if the people in the story seem a little OOC [Out of character] ^^; 

Email: tux_man19@yahoo.com or whitereflection0@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG-13, there are some things that little kids might not like imagining. ^^; 

Disclaimer: I, *White Reflection*, in no way own KKJ or Marron, Miyako, Finn Fish, Chiaki, Access Time, Jeanne D'Arque, or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Abandon

"See you later!" Marron called out as the lock to her door snapped open. "Thanks for walking with me!" Miyako nodded as she disappeared into her own apartment. Marron sighed and shut the door with a soft click. _What a long day,_ she thought. 

"Welcome home!" A green haired angel flitted into the living room where Marron had plopped herself. "I made you a snack, I know you're hungry after your practice. It's in the kitchen." 

"Arigatou, Finn." The girl smiled at her guardian angel as she walked into the dining room. Marron watched Finn Fish as she flew. Shimmering long green hair, bright eyes, a sparkling smile. Looking genuinely happy to be taking care of the girl. She was greeted by a platter full of California rolls and Full Moons. "Aww, Finn, you spoil me." 

"Well, you need your strength for tonight." Marron stopped, mid-bite. 

"Another invitation for me?" The girl gave a weak smile as the angel nodded her head. "Who is it this time?" 

"A sweet older lady bought 'Starry Night' at an auction today. Unfortunately, under the painting's exquisite surface is the face of possession, demon in disguise." The teenager noticed the strain befall the beautiful angel's face. Marron pushed her plate away. 

"I'm kinda sweaty from practice today, I think I'll have a shower." She bowed. "Arigatou, that was delicious!" Running to the bathroom, Marron shouted: "I love you Finn!" If she had been watching the tiny creature's face, she would have noticed a red blush creep up Finn's neck. 

Marron turned on the shower, letting it warm up. _Oh how good it's going to be, hot water on my aching muscles!_ Marron smiled at the thought and turned on her CD player. It emitted a low hum before the speakers crackled to life. 

"Moshi moshi? Oh gomen. Ahem, this is Chiaki, the best CD mixer DJ there ever was. Come to think of it, I'm just the best DJ there is out there." 

"Stop being so full of yourself!" Marron heard her own voice call out. They didn't realize that they were fast becoming friends, even though they were supposed to be rivals, enemies. 

"Don't listen to her, here's a mix for Marron and her rhythmic gymnastic meet. This piece is taken from my fave game, Final Fantasy VIII, and vocals are by none other than that cute angel, Finn Fish!" Hoots and whistles sounded from Access Time, Chiaki's partner. No one disputed that he liked Finn. 

"Shut up you baka, come over here and lemme kick yo...oh? Is this thing on?" Finn Fish tapped the microphone. "H-hello? Okay, as Chiaki stated I'll do the lyrics, even though I really don't want to, but anything to make Marron happy." The beat pulsed and Marron cranked the volume knob up high. She quickly dropped her school uniform and leapt into the cascading water. Marron imagined her shining ribbon in her right hand, and started to move to the techno music blasting out of the stereo. [Author's note: Like any of you don't sing in the shower! Marron just happens to dance.] The liquid squeaked under her feet as she lifted them and moved them around. 

"I just can't get gymnastics out of my mind, I'm such a freak." She mumbled to herself. She twirled her imaginary ribbon around and around. Finn's voice sounded. 

"Kawaii...yeah yeah yeah...kawaii..." Her voice echoed: "...kawaii...waii...ii..." Marron giggled, her angel sounded like a little girl. Then she came to the part in her routine that called for a frontal flip. Keeping her legs in tight, she swung her body around. The music warped. Finn's voice could no longer be heard, and in midair Marron listened to find that there were men and women shouting at her. _I must have some water in my ear._They were calling insults, 'Traitor!' 'Witch'. 

She missed her landing and slipped hard on her backside. Her brown locks landed wetly on her face and she brushed them aside. However, a few clumps were in her hand. Clumps!? Marron was horrified to find her hair was falling out. Now she could see some people, a surging crowd around her. Her arms were out to the side, as if some unknown force pulled them into a Christ-like position. Marron could see the shower ceiling, but then again she could see the open sky, calling to her. 

"Jeanne...Jeanne..." it whispered. The mass of people got restless. 

"Burn her! Raise her on the stake!" A woman yelled. Marron felt hot tears stream down her face. 

"Please...someone save me..." Marron's hands were roughly tied behind her back, tightly against a wooden pole. In a circle around her were bundles of sticks, ready to be lit. The crowd was chanting now, "Witch! Heretic!" All the memories of her past life came rushing back to her in a wave of emotion. It flooded through Marron's soul. She was Joan: a crying Joan, a helpless one. 

"On account that you have betrayed the dauphin, impersonated a soldier and a man, and have blasphemed the Lord; you, Jeanne D'Arque are sentenced to burn at the stake." The appointed man was given the approval and lowered his torch to the circle of firewood. Marron's nose screamed smoke. In her present life she drew towards the waterfall in her shower, trying desperately to block out the smoke. 

The heat became unbearable. "Please!" Marron shouted through tears. "Let me see the cross! Let me see one crucifix!" A man, pitying the poor woman, held up two sticks together. Marron's eyes burned at the wood smoke, yet cooling tears let her see the cross. The voices she heard as a child came back to her again. 

"Jeanne." they called. "Jeanne..." 

"I'm ready...take me...take me now." Marron's eyes focused on the cross as Joan's body disappeared in a brilliant red flash of cracking fire. In the present time, Marron looked up to see the cross was held by Finn Fish. 

"Finn?" She asked. "I really am the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arque, aren't I?" 

"Yes, dear, you are. And it is time to seal another chess piece." Marron took the cross and Finn powered it up with the glittering jewel on her forehead. She gave her body to the power of transformation, feeling her form become that of her true spirit. Long champagne blond hair and white robes fluttering, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, the Mysterious Wind Thief of God, leapt out a window and abandoned herself into the sparkling sea of stars above her. 

"Jeanne...Jeanne..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hoped you liked this! I haven't seen many episodes of the anime of KKJ, sorry if they seem like they're out of character. Tell me what you think. Am I good at writing KKJ? Should I continue writing in this field? All reviews are always appreciated. 

Arigatou to Quicksilver-sama and her KKJ story 'From the Ashes Will Rise' *you should read it*. It inspired me to write this! *bows over and over to Quicksilver-sama*. 


End file.
